Old Dog, New Tricks
Old Dog, New Tricks is the nineteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the one hundred and seventh episode overall. The episode will air on May 6, 2014. This episode will be written by Chris Colfer and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Spoilers Summary *Santana helps Rachel do damage control for her flagging public image; Kurt tries to help a home for retired Broadway performers with their production of Peter Pan; to prove he is responsible, Sam adopts a dog - despite Mercedes’ objections. Source *Rachel attempts to salvage her reputation among Broadway gossipers, by hiring Santana as her publicist and creating a charity for rescue animals. Meanwhile, Kurt nabs the lead role in a retirement home production of Peter Pan. ''Source '' *Rachel’s duplicitous actions come back to haunt her as news that she missed a performance of Funny Girl in order to audition for a TV pilot – and lied to producers about it – begins to hit the press. In order to prevent a wave of bad publicity that could sully her fresh image, Rachel enlists Santana’s help in rebranding herself. Deciding she needs to champion a worthwhile cause, she and the girls organize an all-female musical gala to benefit a local dog shelter (aptly titled “Broadway Bitches”), but Rachel soon realizes there is a marked difference between simply looking like a good person, and actually being one. Kurt – who has been starting to feel inadequate in the wake of everyone else’s recent successes and finding himself excluded from the all-girl performance – befriends former Broadway star Maggie Banks, who is currently living in a senior-citizens home for retired performers. When he is given the chance to join the elderly cast in their production of Peter Pan, he seizes the opportunity, and tries to make a positive difference in the lives of Maggie, her friends, and her family. Meanwhile, the smitten Sam is eager to prove to Mercedes that he’s a responsible and dependable adult worthy of being considered husband (and father) material. To prove his point, he adopts a dog, but when “McConaughey” proceeds to destroy the apartment (and Mercedes’ expensive hair extensions), Sam must teach the dog some obedience or admit failure. Source *As Season 5 winds down, familiar faces will find themselves in unfamiliar territory. Rachel finally faces the consequences of her diva behavior; Santana struggles to find her true calling, first as a singer with Mercedes’ record label, then as Rachel’s publicist; and Kurt lands a major leading role… at a retirement home. Klaine and Samcedes, respectively — will encounter new “problems,” and that you’d better enjoy NYC while you still can because “the final season is not New York-centric at all.” Source Plot *Glee is casting extras over the age of 70. Source *There will be a defence attorney, the manager of an animal shelter, a nurse, a lady with a dog in her purse and a reporter. Source Scenes *Amber, Kevin and Chord filmed scenes. (4/9) Source *They filmed something with a dog. (4/9) *Amber tweeted about an "epic dance rehearsal." (4/14) Source Songs Source Source 2 Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Gallery tumblr_n3o3hgfwLK1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n3kry3D06W1qe476yo1_500.png Scraps.jpg tell poppy.jpg Tumblr n41y3axBRG1qzmthro3 1280.jpg Tumblr n41y3axBRG1qzmthro2 1280.jpg Tumblr n41y3axBRG1qzmthro1 1280.jpg Tumblr n41wxjETH61ru78h1o1 1280.jpg bts 19 4.jpg Tumblr n3ivj7QrpX1qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n45jshoY5C1r4gxc3o1 r1 500.jpg Gonnabefamous.jpg Tumblr n3xudttojA1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr n47sc1q71S1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_n47sh1pBxh1qe476yo1_500.png tumblr_n4g8uql9ve1qg25zco3_500.jpg tumblr_n4g8uql9ve1qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g8uql9ve1qg25zco1_1280.jpg Chord with dog.jpg chord jumping.jpg chord with dog2.jpg chord with dog3.jpg Kevin and dog.jpg Sam, Artie, and dog.jpg tumblr_n4ib7z0W5z1rojy6eo2_250.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention Category:Upcoming Episodes